The Hands Of Fate
by fallingstar423
Summary: Fate tore a mother and daughter apart. Is it possible that fate is reuniting them once again? [[story thus far. Rated T for safety circumstances.]]


It was a dark and stormy night, the only sounds heard were the howls of the wind, the sound of raindrops hitting the ground, the footsteps of a young woman, and the crying of the young baby in her arms. The woman was covered by a coat, her hood fully up, and the baby wrapped inside the covering of her coat. The woman held the baby in her arms, and her head bowed down so anyone that may have passed by wouldn't see the tears streaking down her face. She ran up the steps to the place she once called home. As she ran, she tried to lull the baby to sleep, but the baby seemed to sense her beloved mother's emotions, and could not calm herself. As soon as they reached her mother's old home, the baby fell silent into a dreamless sleep. The woman pounded on the door, and a very elderly man opened the door to the sobbing mother. She rushed past, leaving the old man flabbergasted. The old man hollered out, following her. Two others came rushing down the staircase, pausing in shock in seeing the young woman, who was now curled up on the couch, rocking her infant in her arms.

The two on the stairs, one young boy, younger than the woman on the couch, and the other looking only a bit older than the young woman herself, continued to walk down the stairs, still staring in disbelief that the woman on the couch was really there. Their footsteps, the shouting, and all the noise caused the infant to stir slightly. The young woman silenced everyone and rocked her baby back to sleep, softly singing her the lullaby she created just for her daughter. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, but the older woman left to get a blanket for the two of them. The young boy ran up to her, and threw his arms around her. "Sis! I missed you so much!" He said softly, so he wouldn't wake the child in her arms. The woman smiled softly, looking over at her dear brother. She held back from crying, but seeing her family who missed her so much, she couldn't help but letting more tears stream down her face. She looked down at her infant again, releasing her from one hand to wipe the tears that kept falling from her brown eyes.

The older woman came back, holding two warm blankets in her arms. "Here, honey, take these." She said, handing her daughter two blankets. The woman took the blankets, wrapping her child in one first, then herself. She smiled at her mother, who sat on the other side of her. Her grandfather, whom had walked in now, sat in a chair across from her. Her whole family, the ones she loved dearly, and the ones she ran from in her time of need, were all here, comforting her when she needed them most. "Sweetheart," her mother started, "what happened to you? You were gone for months." She looked her daughter in the eyes until her daughter looked away, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"I can't care for her, mom. I love her to death, but I can't care for her. Not the way I'll be living. Not at my age. But I can't put her up for adoption; no one will know how to care for her. I need you to take her. Please, take your granddaughter mother. And, let her know nothing of her mother. Let her live having an image of her mother, but don't let her know the real me. Don't let her know I abandoned her because her father would never be able to have a child. Just let her know I loved her more than life itself." She said, handing her mother her child, barely allowing herself to let go. The woman took the infant from her daughter, who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

The mother, seeing how upset, and serious, her daughter was, nodded. "Okay, I will." She said, barely able to speak the words. She didn't want to take her granddaughter. She wanted her daughter to care for her own child, but she understood why she could not.

The daughter recollected herself, and walked up to her daughter. She took a locket out of her pocket, and two bracelets that she made herself. The attached the locket around the infant's neck, and put the bracelets on her hands. The infant had awoken, and was now crying hysterically, realizing that her mother was leaving her behind. Her mother sang her the lullaby one last time, and kissed her baby. Then she ran out of the house to find her lover, the man who wouldn't be able to care for a child, and the only man she would ever leave her child for.

The woman held the infant in her hands, knowing she would never see her daughter again. The others all gathered around her as the infant stared up at all the others with her golden eyes. The woman took the locket in her hands, and looked at it. On the front, her name was engraved, _Kiana,_ with diamonds encircling the heart-shaped locket. Inside, there was a picture of both her mother and her father. On the back, her mother engraved a few last words for her daughter to read when she grew up. It said, '_My beloved daughter Kiana, I will always love and cherish you. I miss you dearly, and you are still my world. I love you more than anything. Love, Your mother, Kagome._

End Of Chapter/Prologue. To Be Continued. R&R appreciated. My first fanfic. Don't feel bad with criticism. This is just for my own entertainment, but I decided to try to share it with everyone. I have more chapters coming, I just want to know what people think of the first chapter first. So R&R please. Thanks!


End file.
